Star Mile
by clary shadows
Summary: Better then it sounds! We have been droped into a world of hiding and running from souls this could be the end of the human race, a girl named Jazz and a boy name Jamie find eachother and it's a race to get home before they are caught Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**_*This story is going to be redone all chaptered will be deleted and then re written reposted and everything will be grand starting now here is chapter 1, again.*_**

**OKay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Host or the wonderfull characters in said book.**

**That has to be saddest thing I've ever said! Why? Why can't it be my story?**

**Anyways here is the story.**

**Star Mile.**

**Ps. REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOOOOO!**

I sat in my caravan feet up on the dashboard singing.

It's day five in the dessert.

Food supply good.

Water supply good.

Safety, well no souls would wander out here unless they completely changed their nature, from what I have observed, they are very social creatures.

I live in this caravan, I have done for the past few years. My parents used to own the van and a corner shop and when they started to act odd... They were nice and I mean creepily, unnaturally, nice, there was a time where they would hit me just for being an hour late on the school ride home and they they were just... nice!

I knew something was wrong and so I robbed all the chocolate, crisps, tined food, powdered food and every liquid drink I could get my hands on from the shop and drove.

Freedom in a world that has been captured is really a catch 22.

I live on the move and have seen many of the host shits and it's like they crave friendship and company! If there were humans still around many of these over trusting aliens would be dead! How did they manage to take over? They are so... Child like! Trusting whatever, who ever! Yet they are so evil! I mean christ!

Well no point in thinking about it what's done is done, no changeing it now.

Shit happens.

I sang on,

_Old doubt and a girl by your side_

_she's feeding your pride_

_As you go for a ride_

_Down the star mile_

_Worlds arise as she lets you come in_

_A duo begins_

_To the Hollywood Inn_

_Of the lonely_

_And all the god dust in her eyes won't reform into ring_

_You had and lost the one thing_

_You kept in a safe place_

_Remember the face_

_Of the girl who had made her own_

_And how you left her alone_

_All's well at the base of the hill_

_You might get to fill_

_A prescription to kill_

_Off the silence_

_Look down from your tower on high_

_And take in the night_

_Look her in the eye_

_She'll listen_

_And all the gold dust in her eyes won't reform into a ring_

_You had and lost the one thing_

_You kept in a safe place_

_remember the face_

_Of the girl who had made you her own_

_And now you left her all alone._

_Life goes to those who are true_

_The regular news_

_Over playing the blues_

_With the light on_

_And if your burn the road_

_That'll lead you back to her in time_

_I watch you turn to stone_

_You can't find sunlight..._

What the fuck is that?

I look out the window and see a spot in the distance, walking, or staggering, towards the caravan.

No no no!

I grab a sharp knife and jumped out of the van.

The figure is closer now, head bowed down, not very steady on their feet at all.

They come closer still when they pass the door... that's when I'll grab the body. And so I did,

"What are you doing out here parasite? All alone? Do the seekers send poor souls out here so us humans will take pity on them? Then they will kill us in our sleep and shove someone else in our body's? And you call us monsters!" I hissed pressing the knife to the base of the throat.

"I'm human! Please... Look in my eyes I have a flashlight in my pocket... I have a scar but It's self inflected... I swear!" A deep yet sweet voice said.

I spun the body around to see it is a young man, I can see, even though his face had been covered in dirt as a result of me pinning him down that he around my age, in my arms, his skin was a light tan, his eyes were a deep brown, his hair was as black as night, and his lips were a dark red, chapped but still plump and kissable...

Shit get your head out of the gutter girl!

I shone the light in his eyes.

No light beamed back.

I looked at his neck, sure there was a scar there but hell I had a scar to, these host things have these super cool 'no pain' thing and seriously they work! You could hack off my leg and I wouldn't notice after a taste of that stuff!

They also have this 'heal' stuff and you can see the skin repair it's self in seconds seriously cool!

The reason I have the stuff is because my parents had just got a shipment of the alien stuff in before I left... And I took it when I was packing the van so...

"My name is Jamie Strider, my family and friends got away when the souls first came, we live in the volcano you can see the summits from here, we were on a raid when I got separated and lost, I've been walking for two days..."

He rasped. Shit I was still holding him and shit... I really didn't want to let go. _Talk child_! I scolded myself.

"Oh sorry... Well Jamie Strider I'm Jasmin, call me Jazz. This is my caravan and I've been in the dessert for five days now, I have food and water so lets feed you and get you clean you up okay? Then we can talk."

I lead him inside and sat him down.

"Take off your shoes if you want." _And if there is anything else you want to take off feel free_.

Urhh... Head out of the gutter! Head out of the gutter! Head out of the gutter!

He took of his shoes and I gave him a glass of water.

"Thanks." He said before gulping it down.

"Here drink some Seven Up I don't want you to pass out from sugar diffenchy or whatever." I murmered as he gulped that down too.

I poured myself a glass and asked.

"Anything in particular you want to eat?" I asked.

"No no whatever you want." He replied.

"I have crisps, sweets, chocolate, beans, peas, tined fruit, meat balls, tined fish, peanut butter, jams, rice, pasta, sauces... and aload more random shit to eat... so eat." I said picking up a Cadbury's snack bar and taking a bite.

"Where did you get alll the food?" He asked picking up a packet of cheese Doritos.

"My parents owned a corner shop, one day when I got back from school... They were kind to me! No shouting at me, no making me cook the dinner or clean up the house or... Well...

Lets just say my parents believed in discipline... I was only eight when it started. I was to keep the house in order... Or else..." I whispered.

This is the first time I told anybody about my past... Not to mention the first human I've met in what... seven years... Wow... Feels like forever...

"I'm sorry." said Jamie.

I smiled "Why are you sorry darling? You haven't hurt me... Yet... So tell me about your self?"

He looked at me then replyed,

"My name as you know is Jamie Strider. When we first found out about the souls was when I was nine. My mum disappeared and my dad, was... Taken and he showed the seekers where we were. Me and my sister Mel went on the run... Then we met Jared, he's my sisters husband now, he helped us find our uncle Jeb who always knew about the souls coming and had a safe place built for when they did... Mel was taken... By a soul..."

"Oh no! Jamie darling!" I moaned. The poor boy! His mother, his father and then his sister! What luck!

"No no... The host that was in her was nice and funny and strong and brave... And Mel was still there in her body, It was an unusual situation! Wanda showed us how to take souls out of bodies and we saved Mel and Wanda! She's my sister too! We took a body that had a soul in it and then took the soul out sent it to a different planet! We then waited to see if the human were still there but she wasn't and now Wanda is happy and alive and has a human husband too, his name is Ian! There happy!"

"So... Wait let me get this straight. You have a sister and a soul who is like a sister to you... And they are good and well... Correct?" I stuttered.

"... Don't freak out Jess! Wanda is different from other souls, she is so human and she's helped so much! And then we have Sunny she's a soul but she's so innocent and she's with Kile!"

He blurted out.

"WO wo! Darling, Calm down! Breath! I don't care! I'm don't judge people because they are different, I judge character and what they do! Not what they did." I said holding his shoulder feeling that urge again to hug him, kiss him... Me and the gutter are becoming too close!

"Then I think you'll fit in perfectly at home... That is if you want to stay with me?..."

"Yes!" I answered without a second thought, laughing.

"Now, the summits you say... Then we better get driving... Can you drive?" I asked him, Jumping up to get to the wheel.

" No. " He replied, following.

"Well then I'll teach you, it's easy, really after years of watching people drive you pick a thing or two so come over here if you can... there's not much room... I hope you don't mind sleeping very close to complete strangers cause that's whats gonna happen tonight..." I laughed... God I'm so stupid..."Let's go."

And we drove off. I showing Jamie how to drive him looking healthier and happier than before...

**Please review!**

**I need feedback or I'll die in this dessert heat!**

**_So this story is beginning again same stuff just better because you know there was bad grammar and spelling which I am now fixing so yay!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Redo of chapter 2 :) I'm redoing all chapters before I carry on with the story so yay!*_**

" SHIT! Jamie! You absolute IDIOT! You complete and utter spud! Christ!" I yelled at the stupid idiot beside me whom I may just be in love with... But maybe not I mean I hardly know him...I wonder if it was someone else would I still feel the same... Maybe its just having someone to talk to which is causing me to feel... Oh I don't know!

Day 8 in the dessert.

Day 4 with Jamie.

Food supply good.

Water supply good.

Caravan, dead.

"Spud?" Asked Jamie quietly.

"URRH!" I moaned trying verrrrry hard not to stab him, or hit him, or push him... Or push him then hit him then stab him all in one.

"You had the WHOLE dessert to drive in, big empty land, lots of space, no obstacles and yet you still manage to crash into a rock and ruin the van! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THIS?"

I yelled. The day started... odd.

First I woke up with him lying on top of me... But not crushing me more like... Holding me?

To be honest I want to wake up like that every morning but I didn't want him to wake up and freak out when he realized I was awake too, so I woke him up and told him I couldn't breath, and god if you could have seen how red his face went, it was priceless.

We spent all the first day, the day we first met talking, the next day pretty much the same, then I showed him more about diving not just letting him watch, but teaching him the names of the apparatus and what they do and then the next day was quite the same, fun! So today I decide to let him drive I had shown him how I drive so I thought he would find it easy since there was nothing to crash into...

OH THE IRONY!

"Jamie! Why weren't you watching where you were going? Please tell me the truth before I go insane and kill everything I encounter in this dessert starting with you." I strained.

"I... I was looking at you... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to crash the caravan... This is my fault I..." He stuttered.

Did he just admit to looking at me to such an existent that he forgot he was driving and crashed the van then tried to cover it up with an apology? Or was it all my imagination?

Then I spotted blood...

"Jamie!.. Your leg it's bleeding!" I said running over to him.

"I scratched it when the c..."

"That's more than a scratch Jamie!" I interrupted him "Take off your pants."

"What? No!" He yelled.

I clambered into the van a grabbed the 'heal'.

"Jamie take off your pants!" I cryed.

"NO, Jazz, I'm fine I don't need you to-!" He whined.

"Jamie we can either do this the hard way or the easy way." I warned him.

"If you poke fun at me I swear..." He started.

"Jamie please! I'm a professional!"

YES YES YES! I get to see him with no pants on! Girl power! Yes! I'm stuck in the middle of no where with a sexy injured dude and I'm the only one who gets heal him!I have problems... That was one of the creepiest things I have ever thought... I can't believe I just thought it!

"Fine..." He mumbled unbuttoning his pants,

Don't say that I'm mean but I just couldn't resist! I started singing that song, you know the strip tease song,

"BAH bah bah baaah bah dah dah daah badah!"

He stopped undressing. I know, brought it on myself.

"Sorry darling! I know, I know, your hurt this is no time for jokes... Continue." I said gesturing for him to go on.

He growled but continued anyways.

A large bleeding gash went up his inner tigh.

He sat and I approached him, then knelt, gently caressed his leg, he sighed. I looked at him, his eyes were closed. S.H.I.T!

What's going on does he like me touching him? Well... he likes to look at me maybe the reason he was laying on me last night was because he subconsciously loves me?

Then again I could just be insane. I do have mental problems...

Anyways I pored some heal onto the cut and watched it work it's magic.

"Is there anything I can do to have you forgive me?" Jamie asked, his big brown eyes shining, his expression sad... I wanted him to smile, he has a happy smile as bright as the sun, it makes me happy to see him happy...

" I don't blame you Jamie... You know how the song goes,.."

"I would hold you in my arms I would take all the pain away thank you for all you have done forgive all your mistakes there's nothing I  
wouldn't do to here your voice again sometimes I want to call you but I know you wont be there

sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I hurt myself blaming you"

"Thanks... I still feel so guilty... I don't know how to make it up to you... At least your happy and singing I guess..." He sighed.

"You could kiss me." I said jokingly.

He looked At me in a surprising mixture of shock, lust and... Just Jamie cuteness.

"That is if you want to the offer till stands?" I asked him, testing what was going on here, what he wants, I had to know.

"Jazz... I really really like you... Allot... This is the first time I ever felt... Attracted to someone... Shit I... I'm just going to shut up now heh..." He stuttered.O.M.G!

"Oh darling I... Really really like you allot too..." I started and then since I was already head to head with him... I kissed him.

MY FIRST KISS!

And it was AWESOME!

His lips were so soft, they felt so nice against mine he applied just the right amount of pressure, I couldn't stop from running my hands through his long black hair, he pulled me close holding me to him.

I gently pulled back when I couldn't breath and he kissed my cheek and then my neck...

"Jamie..." I sighed

**_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Redo Redo FINAL REDO THEN AND NOW this story can get back on track ;)*_**

Day 'who fucking cares' in the dessert.

Day 'It feels like forever and I've never felt so happy' with Jamie.

We are carrying a few bazillion bottles of drink and cans of food and so far so good.

We are getting closer (Thank god) to the volcano and... Well as life goes on now I don't really think life gets sweeter than this!

Food, company, jokes and fun, the only thing bringing us down is the scalding heat and hot sand and not to mention painfully blistering feet attached to our jelly like legs.

"I think I'm going to pass out! I mean christ!" Murmered Jamie.

I put a blanket down on the sand and we both fell onto it.

Jamie turned over to face me and then stroked my cheek.

"Your burnt!" He said softly.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Not until you pointed it out!" I exclaimed, pushing his hands away.

He pulled out some of the heal and brushed it over my cheeks and dotted a little bit on my nose.

We chuckled and he pulled me close.

"Thank you." I murmured and he kissed my head.

"For what?" He asked in a confused tone looking down to me.

"For giving me hope, friendship, a good laugh... Love?"

He smiled, "How could I not, Your the most insanely crazy person I've ever met... In a good way. You are a laugh."

As the night approached it was finally becoming cooler we huddled closer together.

"Why do like me?" Asked Jamie.

"Your fishing for complements." I accused. He laughed.

"Jamie I like you 'cause, your nice and kind... Your a good listener and we communicate well if you don't mind me saying... Not to mention your handsome..."

Jamie laughed softly "Handsome?" He said, looking very sleepy and I smiled at my sleepy man, "God Jamie you and your ego! I like you Jamie you get me and I get you... And your smart so good stuff there now right? Now time for us to get some sleep."

"Sure..."He mumbled already in between being awake and asleep.

"Night Jamie... love you..." I whispered as he began to drift off.

"Jasmine..." He mumbled.

I smiled and then closed my eyes, letting the darkness take me.

_One week later..._

It seems like forever I have been out here with Jamie, Were almost there but it still seems so far!

The food supply is dwindling and we were both so tired, the heat of the dessert was exhausting, we both felt dirty and hungry and tired!

I felt as though I couldn't breath! And so I lay down.

"Jazz? Are you okay?" Gasped Jamie as he sat beside me, or rather dropped down beside me with a thump, red dust from the ground rising lightly.

The sky was darkening and we were going to rest before we continued.

"Yes... Just come on over here to me, Need sleep, need you..." I mumbled as he pulled me close to him.

"Mhhhhkay..." He breathed against my neck, sending shivers down my spine, he leaned over and kissed my chapped lips softly and I sighed against his.

It was heaven in hell with him... I could take the pain with him by my side.

"Jamie..." I moaned softly before I closed my eyes. "I want this to end..."

_...hours later;..._

"Do you see that?"

"I don't... Wait there! Is it?..."

"Over here!"

I sat up quickly, people with flash lights were coming our way! I had to wake Jamie, if we were to be captured, we weren't going out with out a fight

"Jamie?" I rasped, my mouth was dry and my voice was cracking, "JAMIE!" I forced myself to call out,

I was afraid, he was not waking up and the voices were louder, they were coming closer! Crap, crap, crap! And Jamie, oh god Jamie please please...

"Jamie... Jamie darling, Darling darling wake up please!" I cried.

"OVER HERE!" Called a man coming up behind us, fast.

"Jazz?"

"JAMIE! Come on!" I screamed.

"Hold it! Don't move!"

...Crap...


End file.
